


It Takes Three To Tango

by devilschildrensystem



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilschildrensystem/pseuds/devilschildrensystem
Relationships: Polyam - Relationship





	It Takes Three To Tango

Deadpool/Peter/Reader

Idk what I'm doing so just roll with the chaos. 

Lots of smu! idk why

Flufffff

\- Get wrecked


End file.
